Our invention is directed to a controllably releasable or permanently fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties comprising a non-woven fabric lamina having woven therethrough and substantially throughout at least a finite portion of the laminar surface, at least one continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber, which controllably and continuously releases fragrance and, optionally, antimicrobial agent at least for the time period of use of said dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article. Our invention is also directed to a process for the production of such dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article.
Dry and wet wipes are well known commercial consumer products which have been available in many forms. Perhaps the most common form of wet wipes has been a stack of moistened sheets which have been packaged in a plastic container. The wet wipes have been made from a variety of materials which have been moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like. By the same token, dry wipes have been made from a variety of materials containing various substances such as antibacterial substances.
With respect to the wet wipes, typically, such conventional wet wipes have included a single layer of a substantially homogeneous material. For example, conventional wet wipes have included an air laid web of fibers which are uniformly mixed or distributed throughout the web. The wipes have included polymeric fibers such as polyester, polyethylene and polypropylene and natural or synthetic fibers such as cellulosic fibers. Other conventional wet wipes have included a co-formed web of polypropylene and cellulosic fibers wherein the fibers are uniformly mixed throughout the web.
European Published Patent Application No. 914,509 published on May 12, 1999 (corresponding to PCT Application No. 98/03713) discloses improved wet wipe articles including a multiple layer base sheet to provide a unique combination of properties to the wipe which are not capable in a single layer base sheet. The layered base sheet includes, in said European Published Patent Application No. 914,509, at least two layers which include different fibers and have different physical properties. One of the layers may include polyethylene fibers to provide a soft, gentle feel for contacting the skin of the user during use while the other layer may include polypropylene fibers to provide strength and resiliency to the wipe to withstand the forces exerted by the user and maintain its shape and integrity in use. The specification of Published European Patent Application No. 914,509 published on May 12, 1999 as well as the corresponding PCT Application No. 98/03713 and the corresponding United States Application No. 97-U.S.-0723 filed on Jun. 19, 1997 are incorporated herein by reference.
The wet wipes and dry wipes referred to in Published European Patent Application No. 914,509 as well as the corresponding PCT Application No. 98/03713 are not disclosed to be fragranced or fragrancable.
However, fragranced fiber materials are well known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 issued on Mar. 2, 1971 discloses composite fiber materials which are adapted for odorizing, deodorizing, sanitizing and cleansing purposes by treating the fibrous material with a coating of a hydrophilic acrylate or methacrylate containing an appropriate essence, bactericide, cleansing agent or the like. It is indicated in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 that both natural and synthetic fibers can be treated with a solution of the hydrophilic polymer, and that entrapment of the chemical agent can be prolonged by using a copolymer of the hydrophilic monomer with a minor amount of a hydrophobic monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 does not set forth the creation of a permanently, continuously fragrancing wet wipe or dry wipe. By the same token, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119 issued on Mar. 2, 1971 discloses methods for the incorporating of fragrance compounds or oil bouquets and/or topical antifungal or antibacterial agents, insect repellent compounds and certain odoriferous medicaments into polymeric or natural materials so that the fabricated product possesses the properties imparted by the additive or additives for a long period of time. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119, it is indicated that the efficiency of incorporating additives such as fragrance materials into the articles of the invention is improved by the use of surfactants and the effectiveness and duration of the additive or additives in the fabricated product is enhanced by employing antioxidants and/or ultraviolet radiation absorbers.
However, neither U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 nor U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,119 discloses the efficacious continuous and permanent fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe article of our invention which has woven therethrough fragrance-emitting fiber which is thermoplastic and substantially water-insoluble.
Non-woven fabrics having fibers woven therethrough substantially throughout at least a major portion of the laminar surface thereof are known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,757 issued on May 11, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a stitch bonded fabric sheet having a felt web with a hydrophobic layer and a hydrophilic layer stitch bonded with yarns to create yarn faces over the respective outer surfaces of the felt web. The sheet may be used as a fluid retention fabric such as to replace the facing fabric and felt layer in an incontinent pad. Nothing is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,757 indicating or inferring the utility of such a yarn containing fragrance and/or antimicrobial substance.
However, fragrant fibers per se are well known in the prior art. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 issued on Dec. 15, 1987 discloses fragrant fiber wherein a fragrant sheath-core composite fiber xe2x80x9csuitable for beddingxe2x80x9d and having a cross section including a sheath and a core including a hollow portion wherein an aromatic perfume having a boiling point higher than 150xc2x0 C. under normal pressure is incorporated and dispersed in an amount 0.1 to 10.0% by weight in a thermoplastic polymer constituting the core. The core component in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is preferably a polyethylene-type polymer, and the sheath component is preferably a polyethylene terephthalate polymer. One of the typical compositions of the aromatic perfume of U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is an essential oil mixture including (i) 10 to 20% of lemon oil; (ii) 5 to 15% of bergamot oil; (iii) 2 to 8% of lavender oil; (iv) 2 to 8% of lemongrass oil; (v) 2 to 8% of cedarwood oil and (vi) 0.5 to 1.5% of jasmine absolute. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 is incorporated by reference herein. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 does not disclose the use of such fragranced fibers as an essential component of a dry wipe or a wet wipe. Antimicrobial component-containing fibers which can be sewn into textile prostheses for insertion into the body, and epidermal pads and bandages are disclosed in PCT Published Application No. 99/21507 published on May 6, 1999. However, PCT Published Application No. 99/21507 does not disclose the use of such fibers in conjunction with wet wipes or dry wipes and, furthermore, does not disclose the incorporation into such fibers of fragrance materials.
The entire specifications of PCT Published Application No. 99/21507 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,118 and 3,567,119 are incorporated herein by reference.
In summary, although the prior art shows (a) dry wipes and wet wipes made of non-woven fabric; (b) shows fragranced fibers; and (c) shows fragranced non-woven fabrics, nothing in the prior art sets forth wet wipes or dry wipes of our invention which are permanently and continuously fragrance-emitting and, optionally, antimicrobial substance-emitting of our invention.
Our invention is directed to a controllably releasable or permanently fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties comprising a non-woven fabric lamina having woven therethrough and substantially throughout at least a finite portion of the laminar surface at least one continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrance and, optionally, antimicrobial agent at least for the time period of use of the dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article.
More specifically, our invention is directed to a permanently and continuously fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article comprising a non-woven fabric lamina having woven therethrough and substantially throughout at least a major portion of the lamina surface at least one continuous fragrance-containing thermoplastic substantially water-insoluble fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrance (which may also have antimicrobial properties) at least for the time period during which the fabric article is in use. Optionally, one or more antimicrobial substances may also be releasably contained in the fiber containing the fragrance or in a fiber apart therefrom. The fabric article optionally contains additional fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent absorbed or adsorbed on the non-woven fabric lamina.
Our invention is also directed to a process for preparing the permanently fragrance-emitting dry or wet wipe laminar fabric article by means of (a) creation of a non-woven fabric lamina optionally containing fragrance which may also have antimicrobial properties and/or at least one antimicrobial agent; (b) creation of the fragrance-containing polymeric fiber which optionally also contains at least antimicrobial agent; and (c) weaving the fragrance-containing fiber through the non-woven fabric lamina substantially across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric lamina.
More specifically, the process of our invention for producing a fragrance-emitting laminar fabric article comprises the sequential steps of:
(a) providing polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties in a concentration of from about 1% up to about 45% by weight of the polymer particles and, optionally, one or more antimicrobial substances (with the polymer matrix being composed of a thermoplastic substantially water-insoluble polymer);
(b) optionally admixing the matrix particles with a compatible thermoplastic substantially water-insoluble polymer whereby a matrix polymer mixture is formed;
(c) forming the polymer particles or matrix polymer mixture into one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers of from about 3 denier up to about 60 denier;
(d) providing a non-woven fabric laminar substrate (which may be a monolayer laminar substrate, a bilayer laminar substrate, a trilayer laminar substrate or another multilayer laminar substrate having as much as six layers);
(e) weaving the fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through the non-woven fabric laminar substrate across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate (with the xe2x80x9cweavingxe2x80x9d operation being, for example, a xe2x80x9cneedlexe2x80x9d punching operation); and
(f) optionally adding additional fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent to the resulting laminar fabric article.
The non-woven fabric lamina may be any non-woven fabric lamina known to those skilled in the art, which lamina is substantially water-insoluble, but which has the property of absorbing therein additional water on use of the wet wipe or dry wipe article. Thus, for example, the non-woven fabric may be a filament non-woven fabric comprising thermoplastic conjugated filaments comprising at least one low melting point resin or low softening point resin selected from the group consisting of olefin binary copolymer or olefin terpolymer as the first component and crystalline thermoplastic resin as the second component as set forth in European Published Patent No. 908,549 published on Apr. 14, 1999.
Preferably, the non-woven fabric lamina useful in the practice of our invention contains from about 5 up to about 20% cellulose acetate fiber; from about 10 up to about =30% polypropylene; and from about 50 up to about 80% by weight of viscose.
Furthermore, the non-woven fabric lamina may comprise a non-woven layered base sheet which includes at least two layers positioned in facing relation with each other, 20 at least one of the layers including fibers not included in the other layers as disclosed in Published European Patent Application No. 914,509 published on May 12, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. Thus, European Published Application No. 914,509 claims:
(1) a multilayer of wet wipe comprising:
(a) a liquid;
(b) a first non-woven outer layer;
(c) a second non-woven outer layer positioned in facing position to the first outerlayer; and
(d) a non-woven inner layer positioned in facing relation between the first outer layer and the second outer layer, with the outer layers including fibers different from those of the inner layer; and
(2) a method of providing wet wipes comprising:
(a) providing a first continuously moving non-woven layer of material;
(b) providing a second continuously moving non-woven layer of material in facing relation with the first non-woven base sheet, the second layer comprising fibers not included in the first layer;
(c) a least partially securing the first and second layers together;
(d) adding a liquid to the layered base sheet; and
(e) cutting the continuously moving layered base sheet into individual sheets to provide the wet wipes.
Omission of step (d) and consequent omission of the addition of the liquid to the layered base sheet yields a dry wipe sheet as opposed to a wet wipe sheet.
Additional non-woven laminae useful in the practice of our invention are produced according to the processes of U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,890 issued on May 25, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,890 discloses a polypropylene fiber which is suitable for hot rolling and which is used for producing a non-woven fabric having high tenacity and good feel by heat rolling within a wide range of processing temperatures. The polypropylene fiber contains boiling in heptane extract in the amount of 1.5-5% by weight after extraction with boiling in hexane, and the extract has a melting point peak of 140xc2x0 C. or higher.
The non-woven laminae useful in the practice of our invention can also be produced from olefin polymer fiber containing polypropylene and heterophasic polymer as disclosed in granted European Patent No. 632,148 granted on May 12, 1999, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. In said Published European Patent No. 632,148, it is disclosed that an olefin polymer fiber for non-woven fabrics comprises:
(1) 50-80 parts by weight of propylene homopolymer with an isotactic index greater than 90 or a random copolymer of propylene with ethylene and/or C4-C8 xcex1-olefin; and
(2) 20-50 parts by weight of heterophasic polymer comprising:
(a) 20-70 parts by weight of propylene homopolymer and/or a random copolymer of propylene with 0.5-10 weight percent ethylene and/or C4-C8 xcex1-olefin; and
(b) 30-80 parts by weight of copolymer of ethylene with propylene and/or C4-C8 xcex1-olefin containing 40-47 weight percent ethylene and having a xylene solubility of 45-98% at 25xc2x0 C. and intrinsic viscosity of no more than 1.5 dl/g or containing less than 40 weight percent ethylene and having an intrinsic viscosity of no more than 2.3 dl/g; the fiber being obtained by spinning via an orifice with an actual or equivalent diameter of less than 0.5 mm and then drawing at a ratio of 1.1 up to 1.8.
The polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component which optionally has efficacious antimicrobial properties may be prepared according to processes well known in the prior art, for example, the processes as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,162 issued on Sep. 17, 1985, the specification for which is incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, such polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component may also be prepared according to United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,589,201 assigned to Hercules, Inc., which discloses a thermoplastic resin body consisting of a thermoplastic polymer of ethylene and 6-60 weight percent of a polar vinyl monomer selected from the group consisting of vinyl acetate, methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, buytl acrylate and acrylic acid wherein the perfumed resin body is suitable for the preparation of shaped objects from which the perfume odor emanates over a prolonged period at a stable level. Another process for preparing the polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component is U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,432, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,432 discloses a method of scenting a polyolefin and forming polyolefin-scented particles which comprises:
(a) mixing a first amount of liquid polyolefin, e.g., polyethylene or polypropylene, with a relatively large amount of scent-imparting material to form a flowable mass;
(b) forming drops from said mass and causing substantially instantaneous solidification of said drops into polyolefin pellets having a relatively large amount of scent-imparting material imprisoned therein;
(c) if desired, melting said pellets with a second amount of said polyolefin, said second amount being larger than said first amount; and
(d) solidifying the melt of (c).
Other references which disclose microporous polymers useful in the practice of our invention are set forth as follows:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,498 issued on Jan. 27, 1981, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein;
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,067 issued on May 22, 1979, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; and
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,541 issued on Jun. 4, 1985, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein.
The resulting polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component, may then be further admixed with additional compatible polymer. Thus, for example, additional polypropylene may be admixed with polypropylene particles which contain between about 1 and about 45% by weight of the polymer of fragrance.
The resulting mixture or the resulting polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component is then formulated into one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers of from about 3 denier up to about 60 denier (1 denier means that 9,000 meters of fiber weigh 1 gram). The resulting mixtures can be formulated into such fibers by means of specific extruders for fiber manufacturing produced, for example, by the Davis-Standard Corporation of #1 Extrusion Drive, Pawcatuck, Conn. 06379. Such extrusion apparatus is preferably equipped with xe2x80x9chot runnerxe2x80x9d systems which enable the fibers to be produced at a uniformly constant diameter and to be produced in large quantity in an efficient manner.
In producing the fiber for purposes of weaving same into the lamina surface, it is preferred that the weight ratio of the polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped therein at least one aroma-imparting component: additional compatible polymer being from about 2:1 down to about 1:1 with a preferred weight ratio of matrix particle:additional polymer being about 1.5:1.
The fibers of our invention which are used for weaving through the lamina surface need not necessarily be produced from matrix particles as set forth, supra. Instead, fragrance-emitting fibers for use in weaving same through the lamina surface of non-woven fabric may be produced according to processes as set forth in:
(a) PCT Application No. 99/21507 published on May 6, 1999;
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291 issued on Dec. 15, 1987; and
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118 issued on Mar. 2, 1971.
Each of the foregoing documents are incorporated herein by reference.
In PCT Application No. 99/21507, there is disclosed a synthetic fiber having cavities for holding large quantities of active material exemplified by medicaments. The Fragrance materials can be introduced into such fibers in place of the disclosed medicaments. Thus, alternative processes for producing such fibers are as follows:
(i) manufacturing fibers by extruding a plural-component fiber from a spinneret, dissolving a soluble component to form cavities and securing a fragrance into the cavities;
(ii) manufacturing fibers by extruding a single component fiber from a spinneret forming cavities and introducing therein fragrance components; and
(iii) manufacturing fibers by mixing a fragrance with a polymer and extruding the resulting mixture from a spinneret and forming island-in-the-sea plural-component fibers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291, a fragrant sheath core composite fiber having a cross section including a sheath and a core including a hollow portion is produced wherein an aromatic perfume having a boiling point higher than 150xc2x0 C. under normal pressure is incorporated and dispersed in an amount of from about 0.1 up to about 10.0% by weight in a thermoplastic polymer constituting the core. The core component is preferably a polyethylene-type polymer and the sheath component is preferably a polyethylene terephthalate polymer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118, composite fiber materials are adapted for odorizing purposes by treating the fibrous material with a coating of a hydrophilic acrylate or methacrylate containing an appropriate essence. Entrapment of the essence can be prolonged by using a copolymer of the hydrophilic monomer with a minor amount of a hydrophobic monomer.
Fragrance materials which are preferably incorporated in the polymer matrix particles or which are, in general, incorporated into the fiber, which is to be woven through the lamina surface, are preferably those fragrances which also have antimicrobial properties; for example, those set forth in Published Japanese Application No. JP101/94905 assigned to the Lion Corporation and published on Jul. 28, 1998, to wit:
(a) one or more aldehydes selected from cinnamic aldehyde, benzaldehyde, phenyl acetaldehyde, heptylaldehyde, octylaldehyde, decylaldehyde, undecylaldehyde, undecylenic aldehyde, dodecylaldehyde, tridecylaldehyde, methylnonyl aldehyde, didecylaldehyde, anisaldehyde, citronellal, citronellyloxyaldehyde, cyclamen aldehyde, xcex1-hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, hydroxycitronellal, xcex1-methyl cinnamic aldehyde, methylnonyl acetaldehyde, propylphenyl aldehyde, citral, perilla aldehyde, tolylaldehyde, tolylacetaldehyde, cuminaldehyde, LILIAL(copyright), salicyl aldehyde, xcex1-amylcinnamic aldehyde and heliotropin; and
(b) from about 0.01 up to about 10 weight percent of one or more crystallization controlling agents selected from dibutyl hydroxytoluene, butyl hdroxyl amisole, propyl gallate, xcex1-tocopherol, isopropyl citrate, erysorbic acid, sodium erysorbate, guaiac resin, calcium disodium ethylenediamine tetra acetate and disodium ethylenediamine tetra acetate.
Other preferable fragrance compositions are those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,104 issued on May 30, 1995, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. Such perfume compositions as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,104 contain a cationic phospholipid having the structure: 
wherein R is linoleamidopropyl or cocamidopropyl; and X+y=3; a perfume base having antimicrobial activity and a fatty alcohol having from 10 up to 22 carbon atoms. Such a perfume base having antimicrobial activity contains:
benzyl acetate;
cyclohexyl acetate
styrallyl acetate;
n-octanol;
n-decanol;
amylcinnamic aldehyde
rosewood oil;
geraniol;
clove oil;
methyl jasmonate;
hydroxycitronellal;
methyl dihydrojasmonate;
ylang oil; and
mixture of methylionone isomers.
Furthermore, perfume compositions such as those set forth in:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,489 issued on Apr. 5, 1994 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein);
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,771 issued on Aug. 3, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein); or
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,272 issued on Aug. 24, 1999 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein),
may also be utilized in the fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continually releases fragrance and which is woven through the major portion of the laminasurface of the non-woven fabric.
Thus, for example, the fragrance formulation contained in the fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrance, may include:
dihydromethyl jasmonic acid;
geraniol;
citronellol; and
oil of chamomile.
Along with the fragrances contained in the fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrances, the fiber may optionally have incorporated therein antimicrobial agents such as those set forth in the following list:
triclosan having the structure: 
(an example is IRGASAN(copyright) DP 300, a trademark of Ciba Specialty Chemicals Holding Incorporated of Basel, Switzerland);
triclocarban having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
marketed as AMICAL(copyright) by Angus Chemie GmbH of Zeppelinstrasse, Ibbenbuhren, Germany;
the compound having the structure: 
where X is halogen; R1 is hydrogen, halogen or alkyl; R2 is hydrogen or alkyl; and R3 and R4 are the same or different hydrogen, halogen or alkyl;
the compound having the structure: 
a 2,3-dithiolane wherein R3 and R4 are the same or different hydrogen, alogen or alkyl, for example, the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
a compound having the structure: 
wherein n is 0, 1 or 2;
the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
the compound having the structure: 
wherein the average values of x, y and z are, respectively, 75, 30 and 75;
compounds defined according to the structure: 
wherein n is 1 or 2 and M is alkali metal when n is 1 or alkaline earth metal when n is 2; wherein R4 is hydrogen or methyl and R2 and R3 are hydrogen or C1-C18 alkyl as exemplified in Japanese Published Application JP111/16822, incorporated herein by reference; and
compounds defined according to the structure: 
wherein R2 and R3 represent hydrogen, or C1-C18 alkyl and R4 is hydrogen or methyl (as exemplified in Japanese Published Application No. JP111/16822, incorporated herein by reference).
In addition to the fragrance ingredients together with the optional antimicrobial agents being present in the fiber used to be woven through the lamina of the non-woven fabric article of our invention, fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent as described, supra, may also be incorporated into the non-woven fabric itself, in addition to such fragrance being incorporated into the fiber. The presence of fragrance in the non-woven fabric article permits an initial xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d of fragrance on use of the dry wipe or wet wipe and, in addition, the continuous controlled release of fragrance on continued use of the dry wipe or wet wipe article. In addition, the antimicrobial agent when incorporated directly into the non-woven lamina article provides an initial xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d of antimicrobial agent in addition to continuous release of antimicrobial agent when such agent is incorporated into the continuous fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrance at least for the period of time during which the fabric article is in use.
The step of weaving the fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers (once they are produced) through the non-woven fabric laminar substrate across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate is carried out by means of xe2x80x9cstitch bondingxe2x80x9d as more specifically described in such references as U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,757 issued on May 11, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated herein by reference. Thus, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,757, a stitch bonded fabric sheet has a felt web with a hydrophobic layer and a hydrophilic layer stitch bonded with yarns to create yarn faces over the respective outer surfaces of the felt web. The bonded fabric sheet may be used as a fluid retention fabric such as to replace facing fabric and a felt layer in a wet wipe or dry wipe article. Thus, the xe2x80x9cyarnxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,757 is replaced in accordance with our invention with a continuous fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continuously releases fragrance at least for the time period during which the fabric article is in use. As stated, supra, such continuous fragrance-containing fiber also may contain antimicrobial agent.
The quantity of fragrance material in the fragrance-containing fiber may vary from about 1% up to about 45% by weight of fragrance when no antimicrobial agent is present; or the sum total of antimicrobial agent and fragrance may vary from about 1% up to about 45% by weight of the fiber when antimicrobial agent is present. Preferably, the amount of fragrance or sum total of fragrance and antimicrobial agent varies between about 1% and about 20% by weight of the fiber.
Optionally, the additional fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent can be added to the laminar fabric article prior to weaving the fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through the non-woven fabric laminar substrate or subsequent to weaving the fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through the non-woven fabric laminar substrate or both prior to and subsequent to weaving the fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through the non-woven fabric laminar substrate.
Thus, in summary, the process for producing a fragrance-emitting laminar fabric article of our invention comprises more broadly the sequential steps of:
(a) forming one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers optionally containing antimicrobial agent, of from about 3 denier up to about 60 denier;
(b) providing a non-woven fabric laminar substrate;
(c) weaving said fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through said non-woven fabric laminar substrate across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate; and
(d) optionally adding additional fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent to the resulting laminar fabric article.
Alternatively, the process of our invention comprises the sequential steps of:
(a) providing a non-woven fabric laminar substrate;
(b) optionally adding fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent to the fabric laminar substrate;
(c) forming one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers optionally containing antimicrobial agent of about 3 denier up to about 60 denier; and
(d) weaving said fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through said non-woven fabric laminar substrate across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate.
Alternatively, the process of our invention comprises the sequential steps, broadly, of:
(a) providing a non-woven fabric laminar substrate;
(b) optionally adding fragrance and/or antimicrobial agent to the non-woven fabric laminar substrate;
(c) forming one or more continuous fragrance-imparting component-emitting fibers optionally containing antimicrobial agent of about 3 denier up to about 50 denier;
(d) weaving said fragrance-imparting component-emitting fiber or fibers through said non-woven fabric laminar substrate across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate; and
(e) optionally adding additional fragrance and/or additional antimicrobial agent to the resulting laminar fabric article.
Additional non-woven fabrics which may be used in the practice of our invention are referred to in the following references:
PCT Application No. 99/19452 published on Apr. 22, 1999 (xe2x80x9claundry treatment products for SPANDEX(copyright)-containing fabrics), incorporated by reference herein (PCT Application 99/19452 discloses a fabric treatment product containing a perfume which includes a mixture of fragrance materials for the treatment of garments containing SPANDEX(copyright) and other fibers, preferably after wearing thereof, to deposit fragrance materials to a greater extent on the SPANDEX(copyright) fibers other than on the other fibers);
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,142 issued on Oct. 3, 1995 (xe2x80x9cNONWOVEN FABRIC HAVING ELASTOMETRIC AND FOAM-LIKE COMPRESSIBILITY AND RESILIENCE AND PROCESS THEREFORxe2x80x9d). In U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,142, a needlepunch fabric of staple polyester fibers is disclosed that is elastomeric and has foam-like compressibility and resilience. The polyester staple is formed of fibers having a differential berefringence. Mechanically crimped fibers are carded, crosslapped and needlepunched to from about 150 to 1,500 ppsi, and the resultant fabric is heated to from about 120xc2x0 C. up to about 240xc2x0 C. to induce a latent crimp in the fabric and to develop the elastomeric and foam-like properties of the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,142 issued on Oct. 3, 1995 is incorporated herein by reference;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,890 issued on May 25, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,440 issued on Mar. 16, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,610 issued on Oct. 20, 1998, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,610 discloses a non-woven fabric of chemically bonded non-cellulose fibers having improved wet tensile properties. The fabric includes a random arrangement of non-cellulose fibers and an essentially formaldehyde-free latex binder. The latex binder contains at least 6.7 weight percent vinyl cyanide monomer to bond the non-cellulose fibers and form a non-woven fabric having at least 10% improvement in wet tensile strength over a comparable non-woven fabric having latex binder essentially of formaldehyde and free of vinyl cyanide monomer in the monomeric mixture;
PCT Application No. 99/22619 published on May 14, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein;
PCT Application No. 99/22059 published on May 6, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,503 issued on Jul. 21, 1998, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,503, it is disclosed that multicomponent thermoplastic continuous filaments are provided, including hollow core multicomponent filaments. The filaments are at least partially splitable into smaller filaments in the absence of mechanical treatment or application of high pressure water jets. The surface energy of the components can be controlled to control separation of the multicomponents"" filaments. Subdenier and microdenier filaments of low orientation can be produced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,503 from relatively high molecular weight polymers to produce non-woven fabrics of relatively high strength, barrier and cover;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,083 issued on May 20, 1997, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,083 discloses a drawn, polyolefin fiber useful for non-woven fabrics with a thermobonding index being from about 4.5 up to about 9 Newtons and a flexibility being from 1,020 up to 1,500. The fiber of U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,083 is composed of a blend of specific polymers. Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,083 is a process for making the fiber by spinning the blend from a die hole having at the output end a diameter less than 0.5 mm and drawing the resulting fiber at a draw ratio of 1:1 to 1:8; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,581 issued on Jul. 20, 1999, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,581 discloses a textile laminate comprising a fiber fill web substrate and a face layer. The fiber fill web substrate has a plurality of first fibers at the surface of the substrate. The face layer comprises a plurality of extruded second fibers which are mechanically intertangled with the plurality of first fibers at the surface of the substrate to thereby form the textile laminate. The first fibers of the fiber fill web of U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,581 are polyester fiber fill fibers and the second fibers of the extruded face layer are polypropylene fibers. The non-woven fabrics of U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,581 incorporated by reference herein are particularly suitable for use in conjunction with our invention.
Also useful in the practice of our invention are the antimicrobial mixtures claimed in the following patents and published patent applications:
Japan Published Application No. 28/91622 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses and claims antibacterial agents which are mixtures of the compounds having the structures: 
wherein X is halogen; R1 is hydrogen, halogen or alkyl; R2 is hydrogen or alkyl; and R3 and R4 are the same or different hydrogen, halogen or alkyl;
Japan Published Application No. 28/91623 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses and claims a mixture of compounds having the structures: 
wherein X is halogen; Y is hydrogen or halogen; R1 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; R2 is hydrogen or hydrocarbyl; and R3 and R4 are the same or different hydrogen or halogen;
Japan Published Application No. 28/91629 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses the use as an antimicrobial mixture of the compounds having the structures: 
Japan Published Application No. 28/91635 granted on May 17, 1999 discloses the use as an antimicrobial mixture of the mixture of compounds having the structures: 
(wherein X is halogen; R1 is hydrogen, halogen or alkyl; R2 is hydrogen or alkyl; and R3 and R4 are the same or different hydrogen, halogen or alkyl); and the compound having the structure: 
European Published Application No. 917880 published on May 26, 1999 discloses an inclusion complex of the compound having the structure: 
with cyclodextrin derivatives.
Other polymers that can be used for creation of the continuous fragrance-containing fiber which controllably and continually releases fragrance at least for the time period during which the fabric article is in use are disclosed in PCT Application No. US 99-05657 (PCT Serial No. 97 93 86 14.1, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein). PCT Application No. US 99-05657 discloses the fragrance-emitting specially designed hydrophilic polyurethanes with certain hydrophobic components that retain aroma chemicals in the dry state and provide sustained fragrance release upon moisture exposure. The polymers are soluble in solvent mixtures ranging from 95:5 up to 20:80 weight:weight propylene glycol:water. In addition, they are also soluble in solvent mixtures of lower alcohols:water with similar ranges. Accordingly, the wet wipes and dry wipes which are composed of the polymers of PCT Application No. US 99-05657 are not to be used within the scope of this invention with alcohol or propylene glycol.
Additional perfumed fibers and antimicrobial product-containing fibers which can be employed in the practice of our invention are set forth in the following references (incorporated by reference herein):
Japan Published Application No. 63/135573 published on Jun. 7, 1988 (perfumed fiber production by applying perfume emulsifier including spinning oil to fiber and heating in steam), assigned to Takasago Perfumery Company, Ltd.; and
Japan Published Application No. 111/17174 published on May 27, 1999 discloses an antimicrobial fiber made up of polyester resin having a surface layer containing an antimicrobial agent. The antimicrobial agent consists of a quaternary phosphonium salt group which bonds ionically with an acid component of a hydrophilic resin (assigned to Toyobo KK).
In formulating polymer matrix particles having releasably entrapped fragrances or fragrance components therein and optionally one or more antimicrobial substances entrapped therein, the procedure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,162 granted on Sep. 17, 1985 may be utilized thusly:
foamed fragrance-containing polymeric pellets are produced by means of introduction into a single screw or twin screw extruder of, in series, thermoplastic polymer followed by fragrance followed by the introduction of a gaseous blowing agent or blowing agent which will produce a gas which is inert to the polymer and to the fragrance fluid or solid previously introduced into the extruder. Antimicrobial agent optionally may be introduced simultaneously with the introduction of fragrance or upstream from the point of introduction of fragrance into the extruder or downstream from the point of introduction of the fragrance into the extruder.
The advantages of using the foamed polymeric particles are multiple, to wit: improved handling; greater retention of fragrance; and, if desired, antimicrobial agent; greater length of time during which release of fragrance and, optionally, antimicrobial agent from polymer is at xe2x80x9csteady statexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9czero order.xe2x80x9d
The nature of the extruder utilized in the process of our invention to form the foamed polymeric fragrance-containing polymer particles of our invention may be either single screw or double screw. Thus, the types of extruders that can be used are disclosed at pages 246-267 and 332-349 of the Modern Plastics Encyclopedia, 1982-1983, published by the McGraw-Hill Publishing Company, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Similarly, such extruders are disclosed in the Modern Plastics Mid-November 1996 Encylcopedia, published by the McGraw-Hill Publishing Company, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. More specifically, examples of extruders which are usable in carrying out this aspect of the process of our invention are as follows:
1. The Welex xe2x80x9cSuper Twinchxe2x80x9d 3.5 inch extruder manufactured by Welex Incorporated, 850 Jolly Road, Blue Bell Pa. 19422;
2. Krauss-Maffei twin screw extruder manufactured by the Krauss-Maffei Corporation/Extruder Division, 3629 West 30th Street South, Wichita, Kan. 67277;
3. Modified Sterling model 4000 and 5000 series extruder manufactured by Sterling Extruder Corporation of 901 Durham Avenue, South Plainfield, N.J.;
4. CRT (xe2x80x9cCounter-Rotating Tangentialxe2x80x9d) Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by Welding Engineers, Inc. of King of Prussia, Pa. 19406;
5. The Leistritz Twin Screw Dispersion Compounder manufactured by the American Leistritz Extruder Corporation of 198 U.S. Route 206 South, Somerville, N.J. 08876;
6. The ZSK Twin Screw Co-Rotating Extruder maufactured by the Werner and Pfleiderer Corporation of 663 East Crescent Avenue, Ramsey, N.J. 07746;
7. The Farrel Extruder manufactured by Farrel Connecticut Division, Emhart Machinery Group, Ansonia, Conn. 06401;
8. The MPCNV Baker Perkins Twin Screw Extruder manufactured by the Baker Perkins Inc. Chemical Machinery Division of Saginaw, Mich. 48601; and
9. The Berstorff single screw, twin screw or foam extrusion equipment manufactured by the Berstorff Corporation, P.O. Box 240357, 8200-A Arrowridge Boulevard, Charlotte, N.C. 28224.
In producing the foamed fragrance-containing polymer particles of our invention (which optionally contain antimicrobial agent), various polymers may be utilized, for example, low density polyethylene, high density polyethylene, polypropylene, the copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate, and polyvinyl chloride. More specifically, the polymers used in the practice of our invention may be copolymers of ethylene and a polar vinyl monomer selected from:
(a) vinyl acetate;
(b) ethyl acrylate;
(c) methyl acrylate;
(d) butyl acrylate; and
(e) acrylic acid,
including the hydrolyzed copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate. Preferred co polymers are ethylene vinyl acetate with about 9 to 60% vinyl acetate and ethylene/ethyl acrylate with about 6 to 18% ethyl acrylate. As set forth, supra, other polymers which may be admixed with such materials include the polyurethane polymers of PCT Application No. PCT-US99-05657, incorporated herein by reference.
Resins of the type disclosed for use as copolymers are commercially available in the molding powder form. For example, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers are marketed by the E.I. duPont de Nemours Company under the tradename xe2x80x9cELVAXxe2x80x9d and by the Arco Polymer Division under the trademark xe2x80x9cDYLAND(copyright)xe2x80x9d and by the Exxon Corporation of Linden, N.J. under the trademark xe2x80x9cDEXXON(copyright).xe2x80x9d Ethylene/ethyl acrylate copolymers are marketed by the Union Carbide Corporation under the tradename xe2x80x9cEEA RESIN(copyright).xe2x80x9d
The polymer is added to the single screw or twin screw extruder at a feed rate in the range of from about 80 up to about 300 lbs per hour, while maintaining the temperature in the screw extruder between about 160 and about 240xc2x0 C. If the polymer or copolymer powder is added to the extruder at a reference xe2x80x9cbarrel segment,xe2x80x9d then the fragrance and, optionally, the antimicrobial agent is added to the extruder in solid or liquid form under pressure downstream from the addition point of the polymer at one or more xe2x80x9cbarrel segmentsxe2x80x9d 2-9.
Thus, this aspect of our invention provides a process for forming fragrance and, optionally, antimicrobial liquid or solid-containing foamed polymeric particles such as foamed polymeric pellets, which include a relatively high concentration of a material having at least the function of fragrancing and, optionally, the function of imparting antimicrobial properties to the ultimately-produced fiber. The fragrance and, optionally, the antimicrobial agent in a fluid or solid form are added at xe2x80x9cbarrel segmentsxe2x80x9d 2-9 of the single screw or twin screw extruder. Furthermore, the fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent added at xe2x80x9cbarrel segmentsxe2x80x9d 2-9 must be previously made to be compatible with the polymer added at xe2x80x9cbarrel segmentxe2x80x9d 1 of the single screw or twin screw extruder.
The use as to type and proportion of fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent is limited only by either (a) their solubility in the resin or mixture of resins used and/or (b) the volume ratio of microvoids in the polymer to the said polymer and/or (c) the solubility of the fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent in the polymer on solidification. The proportion of fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent can in many instances go up to 45% by weight based on the total weight of fiber which is to ultimately be used in being woven across at least a major portion of the surface area of the non-woven fabric laminar substrate.
Thus, the proportion of fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent to the weight of resin body for formation of the fiber to be woven across the non-woven fabric lamina can vary from small but effective amounts on the order of about 1% of the weight of the resin body (that makes up the fiber) up to about 45% by weight of the resin body (that makes up the weight of the fiber). In general, it is preferred to use between about 1% up to about 30% based on the weight of the resin body of the fragrance taken alone or taken together with optional antimicrobial agent. This is an optimum amount balancing the proportion of fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent in the product against the time period over which the article emits the fragrance and optionally the antimicrobial agent, and against the tendency of the fragrance and optionally antimicrobial agent fluid or solid to oil out.xe2x80x9d This xe2x80x9coiling outxe2x80x9d is avoided as a result of the use of foaming agent.